


Bezsenne noce

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [91]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompty Polska, first murder, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo zabicie kogoś, zawsze odciska piętno na twojej duszy...Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> po raz pierwszy kogoś zabiłem i nie mogę spać  
> 10.08.2016 - 20:00

           Nigdy nie sądził, że pociągnięcie za spust może być tak łatwe. Że spust jest tak czuły, że wystarczy jedynie dotknąć, a kula poleci w stronę drugiego człowieka raniąc go śmiertelnie. A mogła przecież jedynie go zranić, unieszkodliwić na moment, by inni mogli się nim zająć. Ale to właśnie jego szczęście, pierwszy raz strzela do człowieka, a ten kończy martwy. To mogło spotkać jedynie go, a choć udawał, ze wszystko jest w porządku, to wcale tak nie było. Jak on, osoba nieprzeszkolona w walce, mogła zabić? Nie powinno się to w ogóle stać.  
           Ludzie podchodzili do tego na spokojnie, nie widząc w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież widywał niemal co tydzień trupy ludzi, których oni zabili. Czym mógłby różnic się ten? Jedynie tym, że to on odpowiadał, za to, iż nigdy już nie ujrzy go rodzina? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Dla Rodneya miało, dla reszty niestety nie.  
          Tej nocy nie mógł spać, podobnie jak i wcześniejszej i jeszcze wcześniejszej... Od kiedy wyjął tą broń i zamierzył się na człowieka, miał z tym problem. To nie było coś o czym mógł zapomnieć, w końcu krew na jego rękach nie zniknie od tak sobie. To już zostanie na z nim na zawsze i teraz będzie coraz częstsze. Bo on też mógł broni swoich przyjaciół, ale kto obroni go przed samym sobą?  
           Gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, mało powiedziane, że był zdziwiony. Nie sądził, ze o tej godzinie może zastać jeszcze kogoś na nogach. A nawet jeśli... Po co ten ktoś przychodziłby właśnie do niego? Nie było też słychać alarmu w tle, więc nie mogło stać się nic złego. Przynajmniej nie wzywali do tego jego.  
          Niepewnie otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewał był Sheppard z talerzem w dłoni i dwoma piwami. Chciał już spytać, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił pokojów, gdy nagle mężczyzna przepchnął się koło niego i usiadł w najlepsze na łóżku.  
– Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny. A piwo zawsze się przyda – rzucił, nim wygodniej nie usadowił się na rozścielonym posłaniu.  
– Możesz powiedzieć co tu robisz? – Rodney zamknął delikatnie drzwi, po czym zbliżył się do intruza.  
– Chciałem dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Ja kiedyś też musiałem pociągnąć za spust po raz pierwszy i wiem jakie to uczucie. Więc zamiast nudzić się tu samemu i myśleć, możesz usiąść koło mnie i odpocząć – wyjaśnił, podając mu piwo.  
– Nie wiem czy alkohol w czymkolwiek tu pomoże. To zawsze wprowadza w jeszcze większe kłopoty – zauważył, jednak przyjął butelkę.  
– Tak, ale jeszcze jedno piwo nikomu nie zaszkodziło. I nie martw się, nie zostaniesz alkoholikiem. Nikt by na to nie pozwolił – obiecał.  
          Przez chwilę siedzieli razem, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy talerz z kanapkami zrobił się pusty, a oni nagle nie mieli się czym już zająć. A jednak nie wyglądało na to by John miał zaraz wychodzić, raczej biorąc pod uwagę jego pół śpiący stan, miał zamiar zostać w tym łóżku do rana.  
– Czy to z czasem przechodzi? – spytał znienacka Rodney, patrząc w sufit.  
– Masz an myśli poczucie winy? Nie, nigdy. I to właśnie pokazuje, ze nadal jesteś człowiekiem. Gdy masz opory przed zabiciem kogoś, bo wiesz, że to złe. Co do wspomnień... W wojnie przychodzi taki czas, gdzie jedno ciało zaczyna pokrywać się z kolejnym. Nie liczysz potem ofiar, robisz się coraz bardziej markotny, jakby to co zrobiłeś przygniatało twoją duszę – wyznał cicho, nie otwierając oczu.  
– A jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? W końcu... – przerwał nagle, wiedząc, że zaszedł za daleko.  
– Ja mam więcej win na koncie, tak? Bo zawsze miałem blisko siebie ludzi, którzy mi pomagali. Oni nie pozwalali mi upaść. Stali zawsze koło mnie i pokazywali dobrą ścieżkę. – John odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. – I tu nie masz się o co bać. Bo nikt nie pozwoli ci upaść. Zawsze będziemy przy tobie i wskażemy w którą stronę iść – obiecał.  
          Rodney odetchnął ciężko, jakby czując ulgę. Chyba tego zapewnienia potrzebował. Że nie zamieni się w potwora, podobnego do widm, które nie widziały nic złego w zabijaniu ludzi tylko dla rozrywki. Wiedział, ze to dopiero początek wojny, ze czeka ich jeszcze wiele wzlotów i upadków. Ale jeśli miał jeszcze raz pociągnąć za spust, cieszył się, ze będzie miał bliskich ludzi koło siebie. Niczego więcej nie pragnął.


End file.
